nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Namikaze Akane
'Character First Name:' Akane 'Character Last Name:' Namikaze 'IMVU Username:' Guest_YoungInnocence 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' February, 25, 189AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'8" 'Weight:' 80 lbs 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos: -' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' She's shy and prefers to stay quiet when she doesn't know someone. She likes reading, usually in a tree. Akane is fascinated by fire since she was a little kid. Sometimes, standing alone can make her feels better. Seeing people in pain can make her happy too, but when they cry, inside of her are a thousand memories which can bring her down very quickly. She's focused on things that arouse her curiosity. Her dream is to be the best, and that's the reason why she loves her trainings. Sometimes she can be rough with others. Even if Akane is a shy person, she will be always there to help her village and team mates. She doesn't like to be interrupted while she is training, that annoy her a lot. 'Behaviour:' Akane likes playing with fire. You can see her burning something when she's nervous, and reading a book or just standing in a tree when she needs peace. 'Nindo: (optional)' - 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Namikaze 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Fuinjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Taijutsu 'Chakra color:' Yellow 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 (4) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 (3) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 3 (3) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): ''' '''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 3 (9) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): ' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 1 (2) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 21 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Since she was a little kid, no one except her grandpa love her. She discovered that when her father almost let her to die. On a sunny day he took her with him in forest to collect some berries for his wife, Akane's mom. The weather was very changing in that day, and it began to rain. But the rain turned into a storm. Akane was shouting for his father, but he was nowhere. She start crying and thinking that she is gonna die. But someone took her from to ground and hide her in a burrow. The mysterious person disappeared. After 4 hours the storm passed and she came out from the burrow. She know her way back home, but when her parents saw her, they were very nervous and hit her. Akane star crying. In that moment her grandpa heard her crying. He know that crying from one hundred, it was his favorite, somehow. He took Akane in his arms and wipe her tears. He took her in house and then went out. He start to shout at Akane's parents because of them indifference. Akane's mother told the truth, that hurts, she doesn't need a kid in her life. When he heard that, he went back at Akane and took her in his arms. His grandpa decided to take care of Akane, because, in this way, she will be dead soon. The days were passing and she grows beautiful and stronger every day. She was happy, her grandpa too. At the age of 4 th she start training in a funny way with him. She begin to love training, she began to love her. Training for Akane means a part of her. The part what will always show that life is not so sweet as others think. Sometimes, the grandpa was worried about her new passion. He know the dangers of being a ninja, but Akane was confident. She wanted to be the best, she wanted to show to her parents that she is not a kid, she wanted revenge. Everytime she saw her grandpa reading she wanted to learn too. Last month, Akane went to her grandpa in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. She said nothing when she entered in the room and jumped in her grandpa's bed. He was scared first time, but when Akane told him what happened jhe hugged her. He said that reading a book before sleep can help you, but she was too young for that. In that night just a hot milk and a story helped her. But today was the day when she was ready to learn how to read. It was hard first time, but after every attempt, she did it. Even if she loves her grandpa, sometimes she wanted to be alone and read, or just relaxing, in a tree or near a water. It was a rainy september day and they decided to spent the time together, reading books about tactics, Akane's favorites. But something was changed in that day, her grandpa had a different behavior: all time he was looking at the window. But the day passed quickly, and Akane's anxiety was still there. He took her to sleep and kiss her forehead, whispering: "Don't you dare to give up, never. " and left. Akane was confused, but in the end, she fall asleep. The morning come and Akane wake up from a beautiful dream, she was the best ninja in the world. She ran to her grandpa, but.. she discovered him dead in his bed, he was assassinated. Akane start crying, her heart was broken. She became angry when she saw that her grandpa died with tears in his eyes. She rembered that tears are for the weak, he wasn't weak, she neither. Akane was 7 now, she did her grandpa's funeral by herself. She realised that she is not a kid anymore. She knew that her parents were the ones that killed the only person she trust. She decided to kill them. She set the house on fire, because she knew that they will be back for her. She was looking at the fire and her soul was getting darker and darker. She wanted to kill first time her father, while he was sleeping. She was young and still thoughtless, and a flower pot put her in trouble. She was captured, no more feelings from her parents to her. But in 5 months they died of plague and she escaped. Akane was skinny and full of wounds.But she learned how to take care of them from a book. She was alone all time and depressed. It was hard for her to live alone in a forest, but Akane knew that good times were coming. Akane was stronger that she thinks now. She was 10 years old now. Her life was a little easy than first time. When she was searching for food, she discovered a new village. Akane was afraid first time, she knew that she can't trust no one. But seeing people helping each other gave her courage to walk in village. She was fascinated by the village. She knew that it was perfect for her new life and she decided to stay in Amegakure. She found a Clan named Namikaze and she joined it. (( to be continued..)) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 5/8/15